Immortal love
by martiboo
Summary: After edward left james changed bella into a vampire.know it's 200 years later and bella is the most wanted and most pawefol vampire im the world when the cullens come back how will bella take it?full summery in side
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys if u haven't heard yet my name is kate and im gannna be taking over baby b's account and I will only make a edward and bella story so hope u like it!

Summary:After edward left james changed bella into a vampire.know it's 200 years later and bella is the most wanted and most pawefol vampire im the world when the cullens come back how will bella take it?and how will her new family take it when they find out that the people that put bella in so much depression is back?find out in immortal love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Flashback

It had been 6 months sense james had changed me.I hadent come home after that I was trying to trying myself witch I was successful in.but one day I was out hunting and thats when I meat john the leader of out cuvent.he told me that I smeald and laught at my face.but I didn't take it personal I could even smell myself and he was right. From then on he took me in to the rest of out family. His wife Hanna she is the most sweeties thing ever her power is that she is telepathic,Amy the goth kinda girl is really kind inside she is my best friend in the house her power was that she could foul anybody to thinking anything she was one of the best actresses I have ever seen alotho she never gets to me,her husband mark was like another Emmet sweet and strong he is like my big brother, Emily the selfsenterd one her power was that she makes illusion to distract people, Her husband victor was her slave but he is really sweet his power is he controls electricity,and then theres john the leader his power is that he can control what people do like movement and such.

After I got clead up john and the rest told me I was the most beautifully vamp. They had ever seen I dint think I had changed much but when I say myself in the mirror I didn't even recognize myself.

I had long red hair with brown highlights my eyes where purple w/ a touch of green witch even for a vamp. Is weird and I had a good figure I had curves and bubs a a bot and my sickin as usual Pail.afue days later I found out my powers yea powers more than one..i could read minds and I had breath that could freeze somebody and I could change my aperece into other animals.

End of flashback 

"come on amy,mark, Emily, victor where ganna be late"i called from downstairs.today was the first day back to school and unfortunately my fam. And I had to go to furckshigh.

"so are we ganna run there or ganna take our cars?"amy asked from the stairs.

"well I think to keep our cover we better take the cars"i suggested.

"ohh..yea cuz going to school in a Lamborghini is keeping cover"victor commented.

"hahha the why do u just go running the?"amy said.

"maybe I will"

"ok the-"

"ok kids that is it all of u in bellas car know!"john roared.

"ok..ok god"and w/ that we all ran out and got in my car.

EPOV

while driving the silver Volvo to school"god it feels good to be back"alice chirped.

_I hope this doent effect edward to much-alice_

_man im hot-Emmet_

_maybe I can get a guy to make Emmet jelus-Rosaline_

_I hope this doent pain him to much he is already hurting and where not even in school-jasper_

I couldent take it any more so I blocked there thouts out

"edward plz u have to stop this"Emmet said in a low voice.

"what?"

"the hole depression thing u have to move on she is dead and u aren't ok?"

"look I ju-"

they where stop when alice stopped the car and it almost turned over

"WHAT THE HELL ALICE?"rose complained.

"sorry it was not my falt it was theres they got in the car space "alice expalind.

'but still!"rose was not coming down.

"look lets just talk to them and no make a big deal out of this"i suggested.

"ok"and w/ that we walk to the blue Lamborghini in front.

BPOV

"omg there coming over here"i said while laughing at there faces.

"hey I think we have a problem"a velvet voice said from befind.i wiped aour w/ the rest of my fam. Still laughing.

"ohh..do we know?"amy said after caching her breath.

"yea we do this is our spot"rose said in a mad voice.

"dose it have your name on it?"now I was the one talking.

"no but u say me trying to get it"alice seamed mad.

"well like I say u snose u loose"victor said before we flicked them off.

"ugh!whatever!"rose said in a snob voice.

"yea sure"when we where about to walk away we heard.

"bella?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ohh...who was that!?find out later in immortal love.

Plz r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys look thanks for the reviews and I guess I have to tell you English is not my first language it's my third first is French second Spanish and then English .So am really sorry if my spelling gets in the way of you understanding me.But please don't stop reading only because of that I think if I can get better at spelling yall would stay so am ganna try my best in this chapter and on the rest!

Thanks for the reviews again it really helped me in this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

"Bella?"

Suddenly me and my hole family stop dead on our track and turned around reluctantly to find the one person I would have never thought of recognizing me in shock. In front of me was a shocked Rosaline and her "brothers" and "sister" looking at her like she was a crazy person. Just then she did the one thing I never thought she would do she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight if I was a human my bones would have broken.

"ohh...Bella it really you!"she said with dry snobs.

I just stood there in compleat shock at what was happening before I could even blink alice was pulling me from rose and into her own arms. In a flash I moved way from them and to where my "family" was standing looking at us with there mouth hanging open and there eyes popped out.

Just then the bell rings but we all do take a step.

EPOV

I cant believe it Bella, my Bella my sweet innocent perfect Bella was know a vampire. No no this cant be this has to be a hallucination.

_Damn Bella looks hot know- Emmet_

_Wow Bella has changed and in a good way- Jasper_

_yay!!i can have me best friend back – Alice_

_Great!miss.perfeact is back and did I give her a hug? Ohh..i must be high.(lol I had to put that)- Rose_

"Bella?W-What happened to you?" I asked in a small voice.

"umm..i was changed by james years ago."she said looking down at her shoes.

"wait..james?" Alice asked in shock.

"yea I guess you didn't destroy him"

"ohh...Bella im so sorry if I had know this was ganna happen I would have stayed i-" I began to explain to her.

"no edward it's fine no need to expaline know if you will excuse us we have to get out schedule" and with that where off to the office.

"um..yea ok bye"

BPOV

"Bella who where they?" Victor asked when we where inside.

"do you remember what I said about that family a long time ago?"

"yea why?"

"well the blond was Rosaline, the pixie like girl was alice, the big one was Emmet, the one next to alice was jasper and the one with the freaky hair was edward" I told them.

"WAIT!your telling me those people out there where the ones that hurt you so much and you didn't tell us so we could beat them up?" Mark asked a little mad no really mad.

"umm..yea"

just then the cullens walk throe the door. Before I could even react mark was on top of Emmet, victor on top of jasper, Amy on top of alice and Emily on top of rose they where all fighting it was so disturbing.

I turned to edward to see his worried face. I ran up to them with vampire speed and broke it up.

"STOP!"we heard a voice yell we turned around to find the principle looking like his head was about to explode.

"KNOW WILL SOMBADY TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"umm..nothing sir"We all said in one.

"yea it looks like nothing DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!"He gave us the slip and left.

"great just what I needed"i said.

"MAN! John is ganna be so mad!" Mark exclaimed.

"yea and he still ha sent forgotten about last week" Amy said and moaned.

"ohh...what happened last week?" Emmet said interested.

"oh..we had the party of the year at our hose without telling john or Hanna"

"yea so that was bad and know this! I think john is ganna like die (if he could)" Emily said with a sigh.

"yea I guess so"jasper said.

"hey Bella can I talk to you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ohhh...who was that?what did they wanna talk to Bella about? How will john take it about he detention and the cullens? Will the cullens and browns(bells fam.) get in more fights?! Find out next time on immortal love.


End file.
